


Going Down

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-22
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I die then I won't have to answer awkward questions about how my company constructions are so faulty the CEO almost got himself killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitilin/gifts).



> Thanks to Anne for the beta.

Someone is going to get fired. The engineer, definitely. Some of the workers too and the quality inspector. And then I'm going to make sure they never work in construction again. Bloody lazy mediocre slobs…

I guess I am lucky I was the only one in the elevator when it crashed. Someone else would have sued and they would have won. Stupid faulty elevator!

Since I am not going to sue my own company, legalities, at least, are covered. Still, when I get out of here I am going to have a meeting with my attorneys, after I fire the damn engineer and send a safety team to check every inch of this stupid construction site. The shareholders can wait for their meeting until I get out of the hospital.

Not that I'm looking forward to that either. I hate hospitals.

As far as I can tell I have a couple of cracked ribs, my right ankle is trapped under a support beam and my left shoulder is dislocated. There is no way the others are going to let me go home without at least checking if I have a concussion, which is very probable. I remember banging my head on the walls when the elevator went down.

The helmet protected me from the worse, but now it is crushed under some rubble. I guess I'm lucky my head isn't still in it. I'm very lucky. If the long beam hadn't fallen quite like that, I would have been crushed by the rest of the elevator. As it is, the beam is holding most of the weight, keeping me relatively safe. My ankle is another story and I'm starting to get worried by the fact that I can't feel it.

Above me, I can hear muffled yells and machinery working. They are probably trying to get me out. They better be! If not, many more people are going to get fired. I know this is bad. I can die here. A wave of panic runs down my spine and I force myself to control my breathing. There isn't that much air here and I don't know how long it will be before they reach me. I need to save my energy.

The darkness doesn't bother me. In a way, it's a comfort. If I could see the little space I'm trapped in, I'm not sure I'd be able to stop myself from screaming. Stupid faulty elevator! I had plans today. I was going to finish reviewing the Sanderson account so I could have the weekend free. Wufei and Heero wanted us to team up and have a basketball match against some cocky Preventers and teach them a lesson Saturday morning. Now they'll need a substitute.

My will, at least, is in order. A seventeen year old with a final will and testament. My lawyer thinks I'm over cautious because I'm WEI CEO. My sisters know it's because I'm well acquainted with how easily death can claim us. Still, death by faulty elevator is quite a surprise.

The press will have a field day. If I die then I won't have to answer awkward questions about how my company constructions are so faulty the CEO almost got himself killed. They won't care that this specific building isn't even half done, or that the elevator was a provisional one for workers that would have never be part of the building when it's finished. Stocks will take a dive, if only momentarily, and the shareholders are going to throw a fit. It's a pity I can't fire them.

The air is getting heavy. How long have I been here? I might just die of suffocation. Now that would be anticlimactic. Just a few minutes more and then I'll be able to fire people. Yes, the engineer first…

* * *

I wake up hearing voices. I shift, trying to ignore the noise and keep sleeping, by a sharp pain shots through my chest. Fuck! Now I remember. Damn elevator!

"Quatre?"

Slowly, I open my eyes, a little surprised when I'm not meet with darkness. White walls… yeah, the hospital, alright.

Trowa is at my right, looking down at me. Duo is at my left, sitting on the corner of the bed. Wufei and Heero appear suddenly beside Trowa.

"Hi." My voice is raspy and my throat hurts. I lick my lips, they are dry and suddenly I'm very thirsty.

Trowa must have read my thoughts because soon a glass of water is pressed against my lips and I drink gratefully. When the glass is pulled away I say, "I need to fire people."

They laugh, all of them, and Duo shakes his head. "You're in the hospital, man! Stop working!"

"I will, but I need to fire the engineer first."

"He won't be working any time soon," Wufei informs me. By the look on their eyes I wouldn't doubt if the engineer has his own room at the hospital.

"How bad is it?" I keep my eyes on Heero because I know he won't dance around the subject. He's brutally honest and that's what I need right now.

"Two cracked ribs, one broken. Dislocated shoulder, three broken fingers, sprained wrists, mild concussion, broken right ankle and four toes." Heero's voice is neutral but I can see the worry in his eyes.

"You won't be walking on that ankle any time soon," Trowa says. "They had to operate and reconstruct the bones."

That explains the sore throat and grogginess. I've been in surgery. I hate surgery!

Stupid elevator!

* * *

Two weeks in the stupid hospital until I was finally allowed to go home. No work still, no press, no shareholders but the others did allow me to fire a few people. I don't know how they did it but they all got a leave of absence from Preventers so they could stay with me the two weeks in the hospital and then home with me while I begin my recovery.

The ankle still hurts and I can't put any weight on it. Since I refused the wheel chair, the others decided to 'take matters into their own hands,' as Wufei said, and now they carry me around everywhere. I fought them, waving my crutch around and saying I could walk the few steps from the kitchen to the dining room, but they wouldn't listen. Last night I sneaked down the stairs on my own until Heero saw me, picked me up and said he would take me whenever I want to go. I said I wanted to go walking so he took me around the block and brought me back. He thought he was pretty funny too.

He wasn't.

Trowa has taken over the kitchen, which he usually avoids, and has been cooking all my favorite dishes. Duo offered to help but Trowa refused. Instead, Duo went and bought me some doughnuts. I love doughnuts!

Wufei is the only one willing to let me move around a little. Not much. He consults with Sally before he lets me take a single step and goes with me to physical therapy.

House arrest isn't so bad and having four former Gundam pilots at my service isn't either. It could have been worse. Still, next time, I'm taking the stairs.


End file.
